Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. A time sensitive data stream is sent to a wireless device via a first wireless station. A handoff criteria is determined to have been satisfied. Based on the handoff criteria being satisfied, at least one control message is sent that instructs the wireless device to increase a buffer size associated with the time sensitive data stream.
A method of operating a wireless device is disclosed. A time sensitive data stream sent by a first wireless station is received at a wireless device. It is determined that a handoff criteria has been satisfied. Based on the handoff criteria being satisfied, the wireless device increases a buffer size associated with the time sensitive data stream.
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. A time sensitive data stream is sent to a wireless device via a first wireless station. A handoff criteria is determined to have been satisfied. A message is sent to the first wireless station indicating that the handoff criteria has been satisfied. An indicator is sent to a second wireless station. This indicator is associated with a handoff of the wireless device from the first wireless station to the second wireless station. Based on the handoff criteria being satisfied, a buffer size associated with the time sensitive data stream is increased.